Welcome to Hope
Welcome to Hope is the seventh mission in Hitman: Absolution, and the first in the second part of the game. It consists of a single segment, Great Balls of Fire. Mission Information 47 is tasked with interrogating a bartender to discover who and where Lenny is. After finding a matchbox from a bar on Wade, 47 goes to The Great Balls of Fire, a roadside bar on the outskirts of Hope. Unfortunately, the bar is filled with local clientele; heavy drinkers, aggressive, and hostile towards outsiders. Briefing :"The matchbox in Wade's pocket has led me to The Great Balls of Fire, a rowdy roadside bar on the outskirts of Hope, South Dakota. If I find Lenny, I find Victoria. I made a promise; to the girl and to a dying friend. So far I have let them both down. I will make this right. Lenny. Dexter. Travis. They are all going to pay." Objectives *Get to the bartender Weapons Firearms * Jagd P22G - 47 starts with it. * Worn Z&M Model 60 - Dropped by the police officers. * Mustang Snub - On Truck Drivers and Hope Bouncers. * HX UMP - On Kane. * Police M590 12ga - In the room past the ventilation shaft with the evidence. * Swiss 3000 - On Bikers. Melee * Bottle - Various locations. However, the bottle required to satisfy the level's item collection challenge is different than all the other bottles. It is located on the last table on the right before the stairs leading up to the bartender. To find it more easily, pick up another bottle and then walk around this area. When you see the swap prompt to swap your bottle for a bottle, do so; you have found the correct one for the challenge. * Bill Spike - On the bar next to the Bartender. * Baseball bat - In the restroom, in the second stall to the left. * Metal Pipe - In the second restroom, where the officers interrogate a man * Plunger - In the restroom, in one of the stalls. * Tomahawk - On the dartboard near the Bartender. * Hula Girl - On the table in the lobby, near the left bouncer. Other * Glass - On a pool table in the second room. * Keycard - On a handrail on the left staircase. Disguises * Hope Bouncer * Hope Police Officer * Truck Driver Challenges * Chameleon - Pick the following outfits: Hope Bouncer, Hope Police Officer, Truck Driver * Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. * Infiltrator - Complete Welcome to Hope without being spotted. * Suit Only - Complete Welcome to Hope wearing only Agent 47's suit. * Duck and Cover - Do not get hit in a bar fight. * Ali - Knock out all of the bouncers. * Clear the Air - Start a bar fight, but reach the Bartender without fighting. * Chew the Fat - Reach the Bartender without triggering a bar fight. * Just Passing Through - Complete Welcome to Hope. * Mastery: Welcome to Hope - Complete all Welcome to Hope challenges. Gallery 47_views_the_skyline_of_Hope.jpg|47 views the skyline of Hope from the outskirts. Trivia * Kane from the Kane & Lynch series makes a cameo appearance in this mission. * This map is one of the few missions not usable in Contracts Mode, along with End of the Road, One of a Kind and Countdown. * It is possible to start a barfight by simply start a hand-to-hand sequence with an NPC, win, then a cutscene will begin (besides sabotaging the jukebox in the bathrooms). And it's possible not to fight anyone in the entire mission. * The Great Balls of Fire club is also the location that Dexter and Wade made their deal, seen in Hunter and Hunted mission. * Interestingly, if you start the barfight you can use some melee weapons to attack people from behind for Silent Kill bonuses without the usual Non Target/Civilian Casualty point subtraction. Keep in mind, doing this with anything but the bottles or the hula girl will subtract the normal amount of points. * The Great Balls of Fire is offering a FREE 3 pound Bison steak for anyone who can eat it all; Sanchez is NOT eligible for this special. Video Category:Hitman: Absolution missions